


Whipped cream

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Atobe had never been a big fan of whipped cream. Its taste when alone was too plain and it was too fatty for his liking. But now he was revaluating it. He had always liked the cake decorations that could be made with it, but this… this was the best thing whipped cream could be used for.





	Whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenge BadWrong Week by maridichallenge on LJ. Also a gift to my precious kohai Oducchan <3

Atobe had never been a big fan of whipped cream. Its taste when alone was too plain and it was too fatty for his liking. But now he was revaluating it. He had always liked the cake decorations that could be made with it, but _this_ … this was the best thing whipped cream could be used for.

He sensually licked his lips while intently looking up and down his “creation”.

Tezuka was laying on the bed completely naked, somehow managing to stay perfectly still despite the embarrassment and the icky sensation of cream on some of his most sensitive points. But Atobe had asked him to do this, so he was going to endure that not completely unpleasant sensation.

-That’s what I call…- Atobe pondered for a few seconds before saying the last words. -…eye candy.- he concluded with a smug grin.

Tezuka snorted at that pun, but he couldn’t prevent himself from blushing a little. Even if they were dating –and doing everything normal boyfriends do together- for more than an year, somehow Atobe always managed to make him blush.

Keigo slid a finger near one of Tezuka’s nipples to gather some cream on its tip, then he brought it to his mouth and sensually sucked it.

-Mh… delicious.- he said in a low tone of voice.

Kunimitsu really wanted to look away from those full, wet lips, but he couldn’t.

-I’m going to devour you tonight, Tezuka.- Atobe lustfully said.

Then he leaned down on his lover and theatrically licked the cream off one nipple, sucking it when it got exposed.

Tezuka let out a trembling sigh, both for the pleasure he was receiving and for that sensual sight.

His boyfriend grinned at his reaction, repeating the show on the other nipple.

Kunimitsu bit his lip, feeling _something_ react way too enthusiastically at the other’s actions.

He wasn’t the only one to notice that, though.

-I see I’m not the only one enjoying this game, am I?- Atobe mischievously asked, licking his lips.

Tezuka blushed a little more, but he didn’t deny it; it was a waste of time after all.

Keigo welcomed his boyfriend’s silence as a yes. He moved down from the other’s chest, licking the sweet trail that led to Tezuka’s bellybutton. He let out a moan of pleasure while licking it lasciviously.

Kunimitsu moaned too, clasping the sheets under him to control himself and don’t move. His member was getting hard faster then it ever did, which was surprising considering its normal propensity to embarrass him whenever Atobe was around him.

Keigo moved further down, looking straight into Tezuka’s eyes before licking the cream off his half hard member, slowly and sensually.

-Oh gods.- Kunimitsu couldn’t refrain from saying, panting a little.

Atobe grinned satisfied, then he licked him clean. When he was finally done with the cream he focused on his boyfriend’s pleasure, licking and sucking his member with expertise. Giving him pleasure with his mouth had been one of the first things he learned, he loved the expressions and sounds his Tezuka made.

He was not disappointed: Kunimitsu’s face loosened up, his half closed eyes going unfocused, his open mouth letting out moans that sent sweet shivers down Atobe’s spine.

He put more effort into giving him pleasure, licking and sucking and moving his head up and down to stimulate every single one of Tezuka’s most sensitive points.

Kunimitsu sighed and moaned, shivering and following his boyfriend’s mouth with his hips.

He reached his orgasm after only a few minutes, emptying himself into Atobe’s beautiful and skilful mouth.

He relaxed against the mattress, catching his breath while Keigo wiped his lips with a handkerchief.

-That was…- Tezuka stopped to thinks.

-Amazing?- Atobe suggested with a smug grin.

-Unusual.- Kunimitsu completed his sentence. –But I liked it.- he added.

-Well, my dear… we could switch roles now, what do you think?- Keigo suggested, laying sensually next to him.

-I don’t like sweet things.- Tezuka reminded him.

-I know. That’s why I got bitter chocolate glaze especially made for you.-

He took a bowl from the nightstand and dripped some of the icing onto his perfect skin, looking invitingly at his boyfriend.

Who was Tezuka to decline such a tasty offer, really?


End file.
